Self Esteem
by Boss-Awesome
Summary: Based on the song 'Self Esteem' by The Offspring. For all Cleon lovers. slight sexual metions.


A/N: Well this song fanfic was inspired by the song _Self Esteem_ by _The Offspring_ please support the official release. R&Rs would be vary generous.

_I wrote her off for the tenth time today._

Today was going to be a very special day to Leon S. Kennedy. He was going on a date with Claire Redfield. Now normally he would be calm, confident, and just be a perfect guy. But with Claire, all that is out the window. She made him so nervous, he could barely sit still when he first started to understand his feelings more clearly.

_And practiced all the things I would say._

He would at least a full thirty minutes in front of the mirror in his personal bathroom just practicing what he would say to her. Getting tongue tied very easily was one of his worst problems when being around her. Some times; on vary rare occasions he would forget what he was talking about and stare at her when talking to her. It makes for some awkward silences.

_When she came over I lost my nerve  
__I took her back and made her dessert  
__Now I know I'm being used  
__But that's okay man 'cause I like the abuse  
__I know she's playing with me  
__But that's okay cause I've got no self esteem  
__We make plans to go out at night_

After blowing the first attempt he got the courage go ask her out again. It was one of the most embarrassing things he had to do. During their last date he accidentally saw Joesph one of Claire's brother Chris's friends. Now normally this wouldn't be any problem, but Chris is very overprotective of Claire. Chris came and gave Leon a vary bloody nose. This time Jill; Chris's girlfriend; will make him understand that Claire is not a kid anymore and can make decisions.

_I wait till two then I turn out the light_

She didn't show, call, or anything. She wouldn't be out with someone could she? Maybe, but this was to hard for Leon to figure out right now as he needed some shut eye. "Maybe I call her tomorrow to see wait happened. " He yawned to himself.

_This rejection's got me so low  
__If she keeps it up I just might tell her so  
__When she's saying, oh that she wants only me  
__Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends_

Leon couldn't believe what his best friend Ark Thompson was saying to him. " Leon look you could do better than a two timer like Claire. " Ark said in disgust.

" I could, should, probably won't. Look I don't care what you say I love her and... and she wouldn't do that to me. " He was kidding himself he knew she would do what she pleased. He didn't own her and she used that as her advantage.

" Okay, " Ark sighed. " Just don't say I didn't warn you. "

_When shes saying, oh that I'm like a disease  
__Then I wonder how much more I can stand  
__Well I guess, I should stick up for myself  
__But I really think it's better this way  
__The more you suffer  
__The more it shows you really care  
__Right? Yeah!_

_Late at night, she knocks on my door  
__She's drunk again and looking to score_

He could believe what he was seeing. Leon knew she drank, but this was just ridiculous. She walked into the house and nearly tripped over herself. " Claire, " he said you could just hear the caring in his voice. " Are you okay? "

" Yeah silly, " she said in a have seductive tone and have drunk tone. " So do you want to stand her all night or 'go to bed.' " The funny thing was she wasn't thinking of going to sleep.

_Now I know, I should say no, but  
__It's kinda hard when she's ready to go  
__I maybe dumb, but I'm not a dweeb  
__I'm just a sucker with no self esteem._

Leon woke up in his bed the next morning thinking about what he did. He had slept with Claire, he knew if he had the chance he'd take it all back. Why? He didn't want it to happen this way. He loved her and at least wanted her to be conscious of her decisions. " Hay Leon, " Claire said tiredly. " Sorry for tricking you." 'What' Leon thought as Claire continued. " I didn't know if you would agree if you knew... Leon I," she stopped.

" No it's okay, " he said she looked like she was going to cry. " I love you to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

" Always? " Claire asked with big eyes while their foreheads touched.

" And forever, " Leon finished.

A/N: Yeah I wanted to make it happy, so sue me.


End file.
